


Twisted

by Ridiculousparadise



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, 一点点青蓝
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridiculousparadise/pseuds/Ridiculousparadise
Summary: 对于林炜翔的问题，刘青松之前的答案是：“不。”可惜没能说出口。
Relationships: Lin "Lwx" Wei-Xiang/Liu "Crisp" Qing-Song
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Twisted

刘青松很烦林炜翔。

他烦林炜翔的事情全lpl人尽皆知，尤其是现在这种时候，林炜翔抱个手机靠在床头嘿嘿傻笑，刘青松看了就烦。

只想走进门去快点，好找到高天亮落在床头柜抽屉里的七零八碎的各种药膏。

几分钟前，他结束rank，回房打算收拾衣服洗澡。比他更早下班的高天亮瘫在床上说腰疼，刘青松你去帮我拿下药。

他看着他瘫在床上的新室友，高天亮用更弱一点的姿态求他，

“撕少，我腰真的疼。”

“好，行，就当爸爸照顾你。”

“黄绿色的，应该在我床头柜的抽屉里，谢了。”

他推开门地时候，林炜翔抬头想确认来人，见是他，还盯了他一会儿。

他本来想张口解释一句：“我帮高天亮拿东西。”想想也没什么好说的，就只是径直走过去。

林炜翔收回视线继续投注在他的手机上，身子往床里侧了一点。

林炜翔的手机还连着充电线，所以不能往里再缩一点距离，但是把身子转到微微背对他，就也看不到他，只是嘴角的笑收敛了一点。

空调开的上下扫风模式，人工造出来的寒风间断性地吹在刘青松脸上，他蹲下身去拉开抽屉翻找，头发刮到脸上他觉得很痒，让他的耐心消耗得更快，终于在几近暴走的边缘找到了高天亮说的绿黄色铝管的药膏。

把抽屉推上，转身离开。他听着身后的动静像是林炜翔长舒了一口气，布料摩挲的声音像是把身子又挪回靠近插座的那侧。

一声闷响，是手机不小心落地的声音。

像是突然失手，微信语音从听筒切换成扬声，女孩甜腻腻的嗓音让他庆幸已经走到了房门口，把门狠狠带上就可以隔绝。

对于这种烦，王柳羿在第一次跟他滚上床的时候说，没办法，我们弯恋直就是这样的，习惯就好。

刘青松还想狡辩两句，想想和这人也没什么好装的，只是说：“我不是gay好吧？我又不是没跟女人做过”他们当时已经做了一轮，宝蓝的眼镜摘了放在酒店的床头柜，白眼翻得格外明显。

刘青松手里握着药膏，金属的触感有点凉，但并不坏，但很奇怪的是他脑子居然浮现的是林炜翔手机的触感，之前他们刚起床迷糊的时候拿错过几次，后来套上新的手机壳之后就没有过了。

他还记得，林炜翔的手机壳是他女朋友买的，寄到基地来，他也记得，林炜翔拆包裹的时候，林炜翔笑得跟狗一样，很蠢，看了就烦。

刘青松回房把药膏递给高天亮，看他笨拙地够自己后背。

“小天，你趴下去好了。”高天亮把脸转过来，看了眼他，就往床上一趴。

刘青松从他手里接过药膏，在他腰上涂了厚厚一层，又自觉自动地帮他摁了摁。

高天亮平日里虽然爱阴阳怪气，但是很会讨喜，一口一个撕少人真好，手里还拿着手机跟人聊QQ，QQ那头的人卓定好久没回消息，高天亮的心思又转回现实。

高天亮也知道不好问，但就是架不住好奇心，刘青松其实对他一直很好，就大着胆子问了。

“撕少我能问一下吗？你和林炜翔到底怎么了啊？”

“……”刘青松一时沉默，手下的力道却不自觉加重了，惹得高天亮哎哟一声哀嚎，却还追问。

高天亮的手机没开静音，这时候新消息进来QQ微信都在响，他和他聊着也没忘记手机里的人，刘青松觉得耳旁声音太多，随口编一句“哦，他可能嫌我睡觉太吵了吧”

高天亮没再说话，刘青松放在床头的手机倒是一震，他给高天亮最后揉了两下，顺势躺回自己的床头。

锁屏显示一条新微信，解锁一看是宝蓝发过来的，内容是一张酒店订单的截图。

“房间订好了”

“”他只回了个表情。

第二天不知道战队又给他们接了什么代言活动，早上八九点，电竞选手的凌晨，他们就被挨个叫醒，脑子都不大灵光，他走上车坐自己平常坐的位置，身边的人他本以为是哪个工作人员，坐下来才发现，是林炜翔。

不过他也不想动了，就两个人都相安无事地坐着，右手边的doinb倒像是碰见什么怪事，往他们这边多看了几眼。

doinb是个人精，看着起床气写在脸上的刘青松，很快地低头专注自己的手机游戏去了。

不自觉地睡过去了，醒来还没到目的地，身边人靠着车窗玻璃也闭着眼睛。

他看着他，轻轻叹了口气，散在空调出风口的冷气里，没有人听见。

乖乖地换了一套又一套的衣服，在摄影师的口令下做既定的动作，明明也不是什么消耗体力的事情，但就是很疲倦。

一直到下午两三点的样子，事情才结束。

他给王柳羿发了个消息，知会了一声，那边就回了一条“唔，那我现在出发可以吗”

“应该差不多。”

“行，那我动身啦”后面还带上了一个二次元表情包。

“你tmd恶不恶心啊”

那边又回了一个嘤嘤嘤的哭脸。

两边工作人员客套了几句，就各自收拾东西，高天亮这时候就从他身后黏过来，高天亮这几天身上各处的伤病都在作痛，颇有牵一发动全身的意思，歪着头靠他肩上，整个人压着他，一起往拍摄场馆外面走。

他和宝蓝两个人的聊天记录，看上去光明正大，也就没避着高天亮。

“跟宝蓝聊天呢？”

“说好了下午陪他买点衣服。”

林炜翔走在他们前面不远，听到他的话回头看了一眼，但又很快转过身去。

走到场馆大门边，明晃晃的太阳炙烤着大地，他刚就叫好了车，接起电话，司机说他已经到了，刘青松一看门外，朝停着的车挥挥手，车喇叭响了两声。

“那我就先走了”他把靠在他身上的高天亮扒下来。

“来了？”王柳羿刚把牙套摘下来，正刷着牙，含糊不清地说，电竞从业的好处就是他们不太在乎钱，套房开得蛮好，足以坐下两个人的圆形浴缸在旁边蓄着水，浴室窗外也是江景。

上海的气温总是居高不下，风也只是象征性吹两下，空气却湿得发闷，从室外进来，一身黏黏的汗。

王柳羿是来得更早的那个，这时候已经洗漱完，浴袍松松垮垮地搭在肩上。

刘青松在基地当了太久的闷嘴葫芦，忍不住跟他聊近况，抱怨fpx这个队伍总是接一些不明所以的活动。

“刘少，你和翔仔终于离婚成功了吗？”

“脑子有问题吗你？”

“开玩笑啦，”王柳羿笑了一下，他带牙套之后从原来习惯的咧嘴笑换成了抿嘴，浴缸里水差不多满了，他用手试了下水温，挺烫的，等一会儿做完估计水温就合适了，抬手把出水口关了。

浴缸里满池温热的水，雾气慢慢侵袭过来，王柳羿的镜片有点模糊，刚想摘下，就被握住了手腕。

“别摘眼镜呗”另一头刘青松已经冲完澡，扯了条毛巾擦擦头发，把人往外带。

“你这人指定有点毛病。”王柳羿嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，身体还是很顺从，刘青松洗澡出来只在腰上包了一条浴巾，他三两下解开，跪在地上帮刘青松耐心地做口活。

刘青松今天心情不好，心里发闷，体现到行动上，不住地往嘴里冲撞，撞着王柳羿被牙套磨出来一口溃疡的口腔时不时感到一点钝痛。

王柳羿觉得他快射了，不想一会儿嘴里都是精液的腥膻味，就吐出来，用舌尖在他的龟头上打圈，刘青松的阴茎隐隐跳动，王柳羿想往旁边撤一点，却被居高临下的人按住了后颈。

“诶，你有完没…”话还没说完，就被颜射了，那个人另一只手也不安分，握着自己的那根在王柳羿脸上涂涂抹抹，极热的那根接触到树脂的触感很奇异，刘青松仔细地把精液均匀涂在镜片上。

眼前一片模糊，空气中的气息却很催情，视力的损失让跪在地上的男人想要抓住些什么，一只温热的手凑了过来，十指紧扣的瞬间，被人往柔软的床榻上用力一带。

王柳羿被压着亲了一会儿，刘青松把手往他身下探，替他做了一会儿手活，将射未射的时候又放在一边，去抚慰另一处。

那处很湿热，刘青松的不应期结束，很快地用阴茎替代了在湿软处肆虐的手指，王柳羿哼哼唧唧地轻声叫着，他们俩对彼此的身体都太熟悉，没过很久就前后脚泄了精。

抱着躺了会儿，王柳羿觉得脸上不舒服，去浴室洗凝在脸上的精斑。

“刘青松，帮我把眼镜拿进来”王柳羿搓着脸，才想起同样遭遇的眼镜。一阵四处翻找的声响过后，被使唤的那人就把眼镜递在他手心。

“你再这样干几次说不定我又要换双眼镜。”

王柳羿在水流下仔细冲洗，又细心擦干他的眼镜，又重新戴上，世界恢复清晰。

身后那人已经躺进了浴缸，还发出一声满足的喟叹。王柳羿又躺到和他并肩的位置，两个人都有些累，就静静地靠在一起。

水慢慢冷下去，两人就顺势出来，刚好电话一前一后响了，是各自的队伍发来的让他们别忘记训练赛的提醒。

两个人盘算了一下时间，索性就叫了客房服务，一边吃一边闲聊。

“所以你和林炜翔怎么掰了？”

“能不提这个吗？”

“不是前几天还说打到四百场吗？”

王柳羿的语气很轻快，没有羡慕也没有嘲讽，好像只是在说一件与他们两个人都无关的事。

“那你当年说要离队，后面又续约三年，我能采访一下你怎么想的吗？”

刘青松没好气地顶回去，王柳羿吃瘪地尬笑三秒，话题终于换到其他方向去。

“有时候我还挺想宁波的，想唯一的那家海底捞。”

“想你酒精过敏，然后在海底捞被人灌了一杯啤的然后直送急诊室吗？”

“那当然是想刘少你满脸痘还不刮胡子，和翔翔9打比赛输了我们队，被董伟骂得像孙子。”

王柳羿说的那天下午，董伟在场馆里面直接开骂，boe在台上合影，他们几个在台下挨训，宝蓝是替补，没上场，就在后台贴着墙根看他们被骂。

他脸色很难看，宝蓝看他，就在董伟身后，比划了一个开枪的手势，他噗嗤一下笑了，被董伟直接扇了一耳光。

王柳羿慢吞吞地继续吃客房服务叫来的酒酿圆子，又补了一句，“我想我那时候要是没逗你一下，你是不是就不用挨那一耳光。”

“都过去的事了，”刘青松顿了一下，“再说，也没什么。”

临了分别，刘青松的手脚很利索，把自己收拾得差不多了，快走到门边，回头看了一眼，王柳羿饭吃得很慢，此时还坐在房间里的小吧台旁边，方向背对日光。

“走了。”

“哥哥再见。”

推门而出，他的世界又回归俱乐部里的电竞人生，群里的消息刷了十几条，都是些不关痛痒的琐事。

一个群一个群点开，各式各样的头像都在说一些无关紧要的话，fpx的小群每个人在报自己想喝的奶茶，不知道今天是谁请客，他不想回，装没看见。

那个显示为lwx的对话框蹦出来新消息，是问大家在点奶茶你要不要，紧接着又问你什么时候回来。

“不了，在戒糖。”又补充了一条“我现在回去了。”

切出，下一个对话框，备注是宝蓝，电梯叮咚一声正到大堂，刚想发条消息，叫好的网约车司机的电话打了进来。

上海市区，车总是停停走走，让人发晕，刘青松眯着眼，直到司机咳嗽了一声才发现已经到达终点。

踩在基地大门的门框上，他记起要发一条消息。

“下周见，房间我定”

电话那头的人消息回得很快，几乎是秒回了一个好，刘青松前脚踩上门廊，刚打算进去，基地门口的那几只猫因为门缝透出的冷气围了过来，有只像是和他很熟稔，过来蹭他脚背。

他被牵绊住了脚步，无奈地蹲下来，低头撸了一会儿猫，听那种毛茸茸的生物发出呼噜噜的声音，心情莫名的一阵愉悦。

门从里侧被人拉开，有人应着来了来了，走路不注意脚下，险些踢到他。

声音太熟悉，不用抬头就知道是谁了，跟他一起走下路的傻逼，林炜翔。

不远处，穿着明黄色衣服的外卖小哥急匆匆驶来，问“是林先生吗？”他便一遍低头说了两句对不起，一边上去迎。

刘青松就往屋里走，蹲了一会儿站起来有点目眩，脚下一软，险些摔倒，那边厢一只手把他搀住了，他眼睛往身侧一瞥，还是林炜翔。

林炜翔两手都提着满当当的奶茶，外卖包装袋上有凝结的水珠，蹭得刘青松胳膊内侧一凉。

刘青松条件反射地往旁边躲了一下，林炜翔也好像习惯了他的推拒，任他加快脚步走在前面，自己慢吞吞地跟在他身后。

离训练赛开打没有多久，刘青松去冰箱里拿了瓶农夫山泉，回来坐在电脑前，登进游戏。

林炜翔挨个桌子发过去，终于是发完了，回到自己的座位前。

林炜翔这人有点傻逼，好好的一段路愣是能被自己的拖鞋绊到，半摔在电竞椅上，发出不小的动静。

刘青松的余光扫到，视线依旧聚焦在屏幕上。

他们坐得不远，林炜翔喊了喊他的名字，可是基地的背景音确实有点嘈杂，他转头的时候，话音已经落了，确实没听清说了些什么。

他让他再说一遍，旁边那人却说没听清就算了。

刘青松能看出来林炜翔想跟他说点什么，既然不想说，那算了就算了。

“有病治病，别烦你爹。”他不自觉地声音提高了一点，稍远一点的高天亮永探究的眼神看了一眼，看着没下文了，就继续玩自己的手机。

训练赛快开始，戴上耳机前，旁边那人坐着椅子悄悄划过来了一点。

“刘青松，你头发洗过了。”他的问句声音被压得很低，双眼也只是看着游戏的载入页面，要不是他喊了一声名字，刘青松几乎以为他在自言自语。

“嗯，怎么了？”

“没事。”面前的人有对粗粗的眉，眉心拧了个结，像是疑惑，“感觉挺好闻的。”

刘青松心里暗骂了一声林炜翔神经，好在他们游戏加载完毕，战马从这边踱到那边，跟他们交流bp。

这局留给他们下路只剩四楼五楼选，战马跟林炜翔半开玩笑地交流。

“这个女警行不行啊？撕少你觉得呢？”

“可以打。”气氛到这突然冷了。

战马又换成公事公办的语气，锁下一个锤石。

训练赛从下午打到半夜，又接着冗长的复盘，基地叫了夜宵过来，刘青松还是那个托词。

“我忌口，先回房间了。”

夏天冲个澡不必多久，往床上一趟，高天亮还没回房，他今天很累，他没活得人如其名，好像一直都不轻松。

他也不知道他怎么和林炜翔变成现在这个鬼样，想起来破事太多，所以就干脆不想了。

不知道是日有所思夜有所梦，还是其他的原因，梦里就是王柳羿下午提了一嘴的宁波。

他坐在宁波的基地房间的地上，对着林炜翔吐了一口血，林炜翔胖胖的脸上写满了惊慌，背着他就跑。

他们跑啊跑啊，林炜翔的背很厚，很暖，风从耳边吹，他也不觉得冷。

“我们到了。”林炜翔对着他说。

场景突然变成了上海，他坐在电竞椅上，脚边是那只很久不见的猫，翔翔。

“刘青松，下场你首发。”Newbee的教练在训练室拍拍他的肩，林炜翔坐在他身边，把椅子转偏了一点过来，朝他笑。

林炜翔靠在门边，抱着键盘说，“该我们上场了！”他跟着林炜翔走，上台才发现是巴黎，梦里的对局好像ppt的闪回，金色的彩片从天空飞下。林炜翔很激动地第一个站起来，他反应慢一步，林炜翔看着他，一副伸出手要抱他的样子。

但是这次他躲开了，像之后的很多次一样。林炜翔的脸慢慢模糊不清，不仅是林炜翔，连声音和光也消失了，一切重回黑暗，风从耳边吹，只是这次没林炜翔的后背可以取暖。

好冷啊。

刘青松醒了，高天亮再身侧发出很轻的鼾声，他一捞，发现被子已经被他睡梦中踹下了床。

怪不得这么冷，可是为什么，自己在掉眼泪呢？

刘青松躺在床上，重新盖好被子，心里骂宝蓝这个崽种，不是他提起，可能他很久都不会回忆宁波了，他和林炜翔命运相缠的开始。

他和林炜翔认识六年，从青春期不修边幅满脸胡茬走到现在, 一起被扫地出门过，也一起在千万人欢呼下捧起奖杯，有那么多好的坏的片段，偏偏梦里梦到的是那口血。

就很奇怪，很小的一件事情，宝蓝记得，他也记得，说不定林炜翔也没忘。

宝蓝在的boe战队在省赛第一轮就把他们淘汰了，他们战队只能快点收拾装备，怕妨碍别人合影，几个人夹着尾巴下来，第一个看到的就是董伟那张怒气冲冲的脸，刘青松是队长，带队走在最前面，从台上下来的时候所有人都很懵，挨了一顿骂，外带一巴掌。

他对着电脑屏幕打rank，董伟下午训完他们所有人还不解气，打了个电话来把他臭骂了一顿，骂得很难听，时不时还夹杂一些他听不懂的方言。

他开的外放，黄琛他们几个都不在基地，找女朋友的，去泡吧的，董伟的话音在不大的客厅里有回响，一句句都刺耳。

他一个人打国服排位，被骂得烦了，接连几个失误送掉了对局，队友在公屏上打字骂他垃圾辅助，平时跟人混分上来的就别单排。他做声，低头吃了两口放凉了的外卖，很辣，他呛到满眼是泪。

他咳得很凶，董伟也觉得没什么好骂的了，把电话挂了。他转身去门边，几箱矿泉水随意地堆在一起，他从里面捞了一瓶，门在这时被人推开，他与来人四目相对，是林炜翔。

“你哭了？”

“没，”刘青松指指桌上残存的半盒辣子鸡，“辣椒呛进嗓子了。”又问，“你怎么回来了？”

“陈婷婷来那个，我没办法过夜。”

“哦，这样。”刘青松慢慢走回电脑面前，把电源关掉，头也不回地吩咐林炜翔，“我想喝点酒，你去楼下随便买点。”

林炜翔的脚步声就踢踢踏踏地走远，过了一会儿，就拎着一个满当当的塑料袋回来，把袋子放在刘青松的脚边，酒瓶在那个薄薄的红色塑料袋里碰撞，发出好听的声响。

“啤酒冰箱里的就两瓶了，我拿了几瓶白的。”

刘青松顺势坐在地下，拿起绿色玻璃瓶的青岛，咬了两下没开，林炜翔从他手里接过去，用手指顶了一下，瓶盖很轻松地弹在地上，不规则地滚动到房间角落。

林炜翔把酒给他，又给自己开了一瓶，打着酒嗝，一边聊天一边喝，陪他骂董伟畜生。酒劲上来，刘青松只觉得鼻子酸，吸吸鼻子。林炜翔的眉毛很惊诧地往上一挑：“刘青松，你又要哭？”

他抬手去打林炜翔，被眼前人躲开了，酒瓶被他放在地上，随着他的动作翻倒，撒出最后的几口。林炜翔的酒也见底，他们就换了两小瓶不知道什么土牌子的白酒，入口很冲，但也喝得很开心。

骂完董伟，他们又开始甩锅对方，分了一阵子锅，又把矛头一致指向还没回来的三个队友。

话说多口干，酒就喝得急了点，刘青松觉得胸口闷，肚子也不是很舒服，就直说自己喝不了了。

林炜翔就半开玩笑地说：“就这？”但是又乖乖起身去给冲醒酒的浓茶，端过来又捡起地上的矿泉水兑成温的，递给刘青松，刘青松却不接，捂着肚子在地上滚，又闷闷哼了一声，喷了一口血。

现实里的事情和梦里差不太多，林炜翔也是背上他就往医院跑，的士不太好打，他们好不容易拦上一辆，刘青松又吐了口血出来，司机嫌脏，不愿意带他们，油门一踩，就跑了。

林炜翔扶他走了会儿，想了想，蹲下身去，把刘青松背起来。他趴上去，牢牢圈住。

林炜翔的后颈还有不知道是陈婷婷还是谁挠出的几道印子，分散着零星的血痂。

“你有没有一个瞬间，觉得，这辈子可能就栽他手里了？”很久很久以后，他问王柳羿。

那次他们约出来，正好两边都没训练赛，可以一起过夜。宣泄完了，两个人都进入贤者模式，就开始漫无边际地聊天，聊为什么会喜欢上一个人。

“我只喜欢很强的人，他要是一直很强，那我就一直喜欢。”王柳羿叹了口气，“但是现在我也说不好了，可能我没有喜欢的人了。”

“可能我根本就没喜欢过谁吧……”王柳羿抿了抿嘴又接着说，“我可能只是喜欢追光，你懂吗？你在贪吃飒的时候，我觉得你打得很好，就去看你国服的战绩，我超过你大概用了一周。”他又自嘲地笑笑，“不过你可能也没认真打，那你呢？你不会要跟我讲怎么爱上林炜翔的吧？”

从多年以后的刘青松的角度回顾，那确实不是什么唯美的瞬间，一口一口黑血往心上涌，林炜翔背他背得满头大汗，他们都喝了很多酒，几种味道混在一起如同一缸不明发酵物。而他胸口很闷，情绪在寻一个出口，头埋在林炜翔的肩上，眼泪自己往下掉。

可是，林炜翔的手抱他很紧，而且后背确实很厚很暖，发间充盈着和他一样的洗发水味。

林炜翔背着他，最后仅剩的意识告诉他，抱紧一点，然后他的意识就遁入了黑暗中，只模模糊糊残存着洗胃那种令人作呕的感觉。

也不知道怎么了，再醒来就是输液室，林炜翔坐在他旁边，背微微驼着，整个人看上去很疲倦，时不时用手搓搓自己的脸。

“你醒了？”林炜翔听到这边细碎的响动，注意力从手机荧幕换回身边人。

“你一直没睡吗？”

“帮你看点滴，护士说也可以睡，她会来看，”林炜翔又抓了抓自己的头发，“但我感觉这样有点不好。”

“我上个洗手间。”刘青松推着输液架出去，回来林炜翔不知道去哪了，他心想也可能是回基地去了，一摸口袋，没带手机，正想该怎么打发时间，林炜翔又回来了。

“我出去买了早饭。”一碗白粥，林炜翔帮他把包装打开，面上浮着一层细密的白糖，他舀了一勺，很甜，林炜翔坐在他身边，一口一个的吃小笼包。

很多时候他会想起那碗白粥，但是不是自己的胃口，想的时候很想，也没主动点过。

他当TCS队长的时候，接受采访的时候说，想TGA五个人一起打下去，一起退役。推着行李箱离开的时候，黄琛他们下楼送他和林炜翔，从一个基地到另一个基地，身边只剩了一个熟悉的ad。

TCS解散的时候，Snake的经理就联系过他，他去试训，最后还是说：“不想再磨合一个新ad了。”

他们两个人和下路的另外两人替补首发轮换了一段时间，却一直不是很理想。刚换基地的一个月，林炜翔失眠很严重，也很少大声在基地里唱歌扰民，“可你至少首发的场次比我多”，他只能这样安慰他。

“后悔吗？”林炜翔盯着他，但又不看向他眼眸，好像只是在盯他染成蓝色的头发。林炜翔和他在仲春的阳台上，他们的队友抽烟呛人，他们躲到阳台避难。

还没等他回答，翔翔，林炜翔那只很笨的猫用爪子挠玻璃拉门，他开门把它放出来，话头就断了。

翔翔绕着他的脚打转，亲昵地用头蹭蹭他的脚背，刘青松蹲下去和它玩，看它半眯着眼睛打滚。

陈婷婷的电话打了过来，说要来看猫，车已经快到基地门口了，林炜翔你下来接我好不好呀。

夏天的风并不喧嚣，于是刘青松字字都听得清楚，他摆摆手，示意让林炜翔下楼，林炜翔弯下身把翔翔抱起来，哼着歌走远了。

他想，其实和林炜翔打到退役也挺好的，陈婷婷时不时过来还会带点水果给他，如果时间能停在这里也很好，22岁的刘青松想，林炜翔刚刚从失眠中痊愈，会试探性地问他，和他搭档后不后悔。没有其他的东西背负在身上，世界冠军是他们没想过，但也不会想到22岁的刘青松做梦，会躲开林炜翔的拥抱。

可惜很多事情是没有如果的。


End file.
